Whisky Lullaby
by K.V.Kubinski
Summary: My first Songfic. When Klaus feels betrayed and alone drinking is the only answer he finds. KlausFiona. Two Shot


(Yes, we all love the song and I bet it's been done for other books, shows, est., but I couldn't put it off any longer)

"When you think of me," she said quietly, "think of a food you love very much." She leaned forward and kissed Klaus gently on the mouth, and disappeared through the porthole without so much as an "Aye!" The three Baudelaires listened to the mycologist's footsteps as she joined Count Olaf and his comrades, and left them behind.

_She put him out, like the burning end of a midnight cigarette, she broke his heart._

Klaus looked at the room around him and could hardly believe that he was home. It had been five years since the incident with Fiona, but Klaus always had a hole inside whenever he thought about her. He knew she had abandon her brother, and for that Klaus was proud… but then to go off on her own, and forgetting about them, _forgetting about me…_he thought. He looked at the book on his bedside table and anger boiled inside of him. He hit the table and Mushroom Minutiae went flying across the room along with his lamp and clock.

_He spent his whole life trying to forget_

Violet ran into her brother's room hearing the crash. She looked worried as she ran inside but then relaxed, still with a look of concern on her face. "Klaus," she said softly walking toward him, "what's the matter?" Klaus looked at the table and sighed. "Nothing," he mumbled picking up the table, lamp, and clock, but leaving Fiona's book on the floor.

Violet looked down at it and frowned. "Klaus is this about Fiona?" she asked picking up the book. Klaus snatched up the book and threw it under his bed. "What was your first clue?" he growled. Violet looked at him shocked at how her brother was behaving. "Klaus-." She started, but Klaus didn't care what his sister had to say right now and pushed his way out the door.

Klaus walked through the rain hands in his pockets, looking at the ground. People with umbrellas ran by him and he wished he had grabbed one, but he just shrugged and continued down the road.

After wandering for about an hour Klaus stepped into a small bar. He knew he was too young to drink, but he could at least hang out.

He sat there for a while when someone sat next to him and ordered a drink. As the man sipped his drink his gaze fell to Klaus. "I know that look," said the man, "that's the 'my heart's been torn out' look." Klaus rolled his eyes. If he had wanted to talk he would have stayed home. He looked to the man and simply nodded. "I know how ya feel kid," he said patting Klaus on the back, "I recommend the whisky."

Klaus looked at the glass of water in front of him. "I can't," he muttered, "I'm underage…" The man shrugged and ordered a whiskey, "Never stopped me," said the man. He handed Klaus the drink and Klaus eyed it suspiciously. "Don't they ask for your ID?" he asked looking at the bartender. The man laughed, "Man they don't give a shit!" he said nudging the glass toward Klaus a bit. Klaus sighed and picked it up taking a drink.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time, but he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,_

Klaus came into the house, drunk as hell and staggered up the stairs, slipping down five on his way. He flopped onto his bed and looked at the ceiling. He had drunk to get Fiona away from him, but she was still there, she was by his bed, in his doorway, by his dresser, at the window sill. Klaus rubbed his head, but she was still there. He grabbed the pocket knife he had once used for scouts and ran at Fiona. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_Until the night, he put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger, and finally drank away her memory. _

Klaus gasped for breath as all of the Fiona's vanished exept for one who stood at his side smiling evilly down at him as he hit the ground. He didn't know what he did; only that the room was vanishing before him and his sheets turned red.

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees._

Violet walked into Klaus's bedroom and looked around. "Klaus, are you here?" when there was no reply she walked in farther and saw his outline in the dark room on his bed. "Are you asleep?" she asked shaking him gently. When still he did not reply she shook him harder until she rolled him onto his side and she saw the blood stained knife in his hand, blood covering his shirt and blankets.

You could hear Violet scream from a mile away…

_We found him with his face down in the pillows, with a note that said "I'll love her 'till I die!"_

Violet looked sadly at the coffin being lowered into the ground as Sunny sobbed into her black dress. Violet looked around. They were all there; Quigley, Duncan, Isadora, Phil, Capitan Widdershins, and at his side, a completely hysterical Fiona, who had to be sobbing harder than Sunny. Part of Violet wanted to comfort her, but the other part hated Fiona, knowing it was her fault.

_When we buried him beneath the Willow, the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._


End file.
